EaseTale - The Beggining
by LecanSylphin879
Summary: "Hiya!" "Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" "Human! We shall show you around town!" "Beware of the man who speaks with hands." "Hey kid." "It's rude to talk about someone who's listening." "Please... just... Rephrase... again..." I do not own Undertale. Any similarity to people in real life are coincidental. UnderTale AU by LecanSylphin Book 1 of the Ease Series


Chapter 1 : The Seventh

 _ **Recoding...**_

 _ ***Neutral_ deleted**_  
 _ ***Anastasia_ added**_

 _ *** deleted**_  
 _ ***Axis_ replaced**_  
 _ *** deleted**_  
 _ ***Zervile_ replaced**_  
 _ *** deleted**_  
 _ ***Toriel_ deleted**_  
 _ ***Asgore_ deleted**_  
 _ ***Asriel_ deleted**_  
 _ *** deleted**_  
 _ ***Sarvin_ replaced**_  
 _ *** deleted**_  
 _ *** replaced**_  
 _ ***₩)_ & $7€ deleted**_  
 _ ***5€#4¡4_4¥^ #(0)€.exe replaced**_  
 _ ***River_ code altered**_  
 _ *** deleted**_  
 _ ***Vinyl_ replaced**_  
 _ *** deleted**_  
 _ ***Anastasia_ replaced**_  
 _ ***Elevia_ added**_  
 _ *** deleted**_

 _ ***Ripper_ replaced**_

*THUMP!*  
"O-ow." A voice echoed through the small room. There lied a small boy. He had brown hair, and green eyes, he wore a green shirt with stripes of lime at the end of each sleeve and the bottom, he had black pants which were now torn because of the fall, and also green sneakers. He stood up from the bed of flowers of which he fell on. "Hello?" He said, his voice echoing through the walls of the room. After getting no response he decided to walk. "AGH!" He said as he stood up. "W-what the heck!?" He exclaimed. He rolled up his pants and saw only two bony legs. "W-what the hell." He said, fear lacing his voice. He touched the bones, but was only met by pain. "AGH!" He screamed. "IT HURTS!" He yelled. Satisfied by knowing that these bones were true he carefully stood up once again. "Agh." He said as he was finally able to stand up. He paced around the dark room, finding a big gate. He walked through it, seeing a figure that looked also like a boy.

"Hello?" He said, fear still lacing his voice. "Hiya!" The figure said back, walking towards the boy. He saw that the figure had white hair with green at the end, he had green eyes, two scars on his left cheek, he had a black vest and a white polo shirt underneath, Black pants with a green belt, and brown boots. "My name's Vinyl Phylocase! What's yours?" The figure introduced, holding out his hand for the boy. "My name is... Ripper... Nightlit." The boy answered, his voice growing calmer. "Nice to meet you Ripper! I bet you're new here! So, I'll explain the rules here for ya!" Vinyl exclaimed. He held out his hand and a heart popped out. The heart was green with the corruption of black coming from the bottom. "This is your soul, the very culmination of your being." Vinyl started, with every word he said Ripper trusted him more and more. "Now, you have to get some LV to get stronger." Vinyl continued. "Wait... what does LV stand for?" Ripper asked, his voice now calm. "Well LOVE of course!" Vinyl exclaimed. "The more LOVE you have, the stronger you'll be!" Vinyl continued. "How can you get LOVE?" Ripper asked. "You just have to do everything I say! It's okay! You can trust me!" Vinyl said, reassuring Ripper. "Okay then!" Ripper replied. "For now you need some new clothes. Come with me!" Vinyl said motioning Ripper to come with him. "Okay!" Ripper said, catching up to Vinyl. "By the way! Only you can see me." Vinyl told Ripper, while he explained the puzzles.

After a long walk and some battles, they reached a little house. "Come, come!" Vinyl said, motioning Ripper to go to the other path. "Okay." In the other path was a froggit. "Ribbit, ribbit. (Hello.)" It said. "Kill it." Vinyl said in Ripper's ear. Ripper attacked the monster, turning it to dust in one hit. "Good job! You're LV is on three now!" Vinyl exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Let's go!" Vinyl said, now moving on to the big gate where the froggit stood beside. They passed through the gate, revealing a wonderful view of a castle. Ripper looked at it with awe. "Here!" Vinyl said, breaking Ripper's trance. He handed a knife to Ripper, which Ripper took. "Let's head on to the house now!" Vinyl said, going towards the direction of the house, Ripper following behind.

"You can take some clothes from here, yours are torn up and all." Vinyl told Ripper, which Ripper did so. "You should probably take a bandana or somethin' to cover up your mouth, it's kinda, you know. Bony?" Vinyl continued, it made Ripper touch his mouth. "Wh-what!?" He said as he touched the cold surface of his mou- no. His skull. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Vinyl reassured. "O-okay then." Ripper replied. "Let's go!" Vinyl said. Ripper and Vinyl then went to the house.

After putting on some new clothes Ripper then looked at the other parts of the house. He saw a big bookcase filled with books but he didn't care about them. He went to the kitchen and saw a refrigerator, he opened it and saw some food. "That's odd. Nobody lives here. Whatever." He said as he grabbed some food and stuffed it at the backpack he found. After pacing around the house and taking some stuff Ripper and Vinyl went to the basement. After a long walk to the end they reached a door. "That's the exit." Vinyl said pointing to the door and touching it's doorknob. "Let's go!" He said as Ripper nodded.

Outside the door was only snow, freezing wind, and more snow. Vinyl leaded Ripper deeper through. "Hey look a stick. Haha! It's so big, I wonder how it got here." Ripper wondered upon seeing a big stick. "Yeah, I wonder how. Oh well, let's just ignore it." Vinyl said. "Sure." Ripper said continuing to walk. *Crack* "Huh! What was that!" Ripper said, turning back. "Hey, the stick from before is cracked!" Vinyl exclaimed, panic in his voice. "Oh no! Is someone following us!?" Ripper panicked. "Maybe we should just run for it!" Vinyl said, preparing to run. "Yeah, we probably should!" Ripper said, running. They reached a bridge with a big gate with some bars on it. "Agh!" Ripper said. "What! What's wrong? Why'd you stop!?" Vinyl asked, true fear lacing his voice. "I-I can't move." Ripper answered fear also lacing his voice.

 _ **"Hey kid. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand."**_


End file.
